Code BUS
Baldi's Unknown School is a game by Gab Games, taking place in a Dark Future after the Events of the Game. The game features 5 playable characters: Tag, YAYSUU, Tanneog, Noober and a customizable character. Plot Tag Many years have passed since Tag Mellowfree came to Here School. He's already graduate from a different school in Baldaria, but one day he remembers Here School, the school that he used to go to when he was younger. So he heads off to visit his old school, but as soon as he arrives, nothing seems to be the same. The school looks abandonned and rundown as if it hadn't been open in years. Tag still wanted to get a closer look, so he broke down the boards covering the front enterance and entered the school. YAYSUU YAYSUU was bored one day and decided to take a tour of the school he once lived in, but as soon as he went in, everything scared him and he had a lot of stress until Tag came and gave him a stress ball, YAYSUU remembered their friendship from a long time ago, and this is where his story begins. Tanneog Tanneog, after being left alone in the school after Tag escaped, became more aggressive, less helpful, and would try to brutally murder anyone for food. But when Tag came back, he began to become his old friendly self again. He can't survive without Tag, so he'll have to help him find a way to escape. Noober After Noober graduated from Highschool, he was driving back to Blox Town for his family, when he saw Here School when he was riding trough Edutown. (The Road from his Highschool to Blox Town goes trough Here Town) He went to check it out. 'After completing the Noober's Shop Minigame' the same as when the Minigame isnt Completed After he got his Shop back, he starts to explore in the dangers of Here School. Custom Custom is a student who went to a different school in the same neighborhood, but knew about the presence of Here School. One day, far after his graduation, he decided to inspect the school for once, and upon entering, found that the place was in ruins, then he saw Tag, who told Custom about his current mission, thus, Custom seeks out to help Tag, with his powers he learned a long time ago. Gameplay Tag Tag's gameplay is the same as before, collect all 7 notebooks and escape the school. YAYSUU YAYSUU's gameplay is focused on defending Tag, YAYSUU has a health bar that Tag doesn't, and if Tag or YAYSUU dies, it's game over. Tanneog His gameplay is pretty much him trying to find items to defend himself and to make sure every enemy he sees dies. He also has to help Tag during certain points like prevent him from getting into traps or with certain puzzles. Noober Noober is basically an Easy Mode, because Characters can't interact with you. Baldi Baldigore and Goonemey/Goobosses can still Attack you tho. For the rest you just explore. Custom Custom's gameplay is the same as Tag's, but you can buy special abilities with YTPs, helping you progress. Modes Story Mode "Play as Tag, YAYSUU, Tanneog, or your own character as they try to escape the abandoned school, but be careful! Baldi has returned, seeking revenge..." This mode is the main mode of the game. Not much you need to know about it. Gabri Challenges "Gabri has been examining the school, and has made it a place for challenges! Can you prove your worth by completing his challenges?" In this mode, your goal is to complete challenges that require you to do certain things, A list of all of them can be found here. Co-Op Mode "Sometimes, you just need to work together to overcome the threats of Baldi's School. With up to 4 players, try escaping and helping them along the way!" This mode is the same as story mod, but you play as your Custom Character exclusively, and you have to work with your team to get all the notebooks! Minigame Mode "Finished the Game? Bored? Well, play some Extra Minigames and earn Special Trophys!" In this mode, you can play random Minigames! Minigames will unlock after finishing Levels, see all Minigames and more stuff here. Trophys redirect Achievements Characters Fann:He will be missing some parts, his Mechanics are the same but slower, when he blows you, it will be very slow, his movement speed is Slow. HP: 150 Ad-er:Ads will not include ! Marks, only the dot mark: '.' And it will be cheap and not that much Valuable. HP: 100 Build Build Build:He will have the same speed, but make walls passable. When he creates a Wall, it will be stacked, but not glued. Theres no Jackhammer to destroy it, but you can knock it over by pressing E repeatably. HP: 200 YAYSUU (Tag, Tanneog and Custom only):He runs away from all characters (including tag) but you can find a stress ball that is in a random location each game which will cheer him up and he will help you. HP: 200 Harri:He will be depressed, but if you were to do his literature questions, he would feel better, but if you fail them, instead of getting mad and pulling his panic alarm out, he will get agressive and pull a gun out, making him another threat to the player. HP: 175 Mr. Chef:His mechanic is similiar to the Original. He is not gonna be that much proud when you help him, there will be only bad Ingridients. When you screw up he is gonna be VERY angry and literary kills you. Hes not gonna search for you if you don't 'help' him. HP: 215 Wabbit:(Easter Event Only) His mechanic is also similiar to the original. When you collect an Egg, you'll get bad items and Bad Luck, only Bad Items and Bad Lucky are only in the Eggs. HP: 75 THE GOO:He will make enemy's that can kill you and you will need a weapon to kill them. HP: (Changes per Boss) Xavier: Kinda like Yaysuu, he runs away from all characters (including tag) but you can calm him down by finding his items, The Spare Paintbrush, The Paint Bucket, and his You Can Draw Pad. Afterwards he will help you when he realizes your not a threat. HP: 100 Tanneog (Tag and Custom only):His mechanics would be that he will be in the remains of Noober's old shop, sleeping. If you try to wake him up, he will get aggressive and chase after the player. The only way you can make him realize who you are and make him change back to his kind self is to find a certain food item. HP: 200 Tag (YAYSUU and Tanneog only): Tag moves around looking for the notebooks, but dies in one hit, so he is very important. Baldi Baldigore: Walks normally and will attack. When attacking, he cant move. HP: 10000 ATK: 10 Goonemy's & Bossgoo's Goonemy's can be spawned by the Goo, but Bossgoo's can only be spawned if an character gets attack enough. Weapons Gallery Unknown baldi.png|Baldi's sprite, inclucing attack animation. Achievement Template BUS New.png|The Template of the Achievement Icon. Unknown Number 1.png Trivia * Add Trivia here idk.